


Sfidând întunericul

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: Cu mult timp în urmă, într-o galaxie foarte, foarte îndepărtată...Războiul Galaxiilor ţine de secole. Însă după ce Forţa a fost trezită şi un nou Jedi a fost descoperit, nu mai e cale de întoarcere. Rey şi echipajul Generalului Leia Organa trebuie să lupte până ce va fi readusă pacea împotriva lui Kylo Ren şi a cavalerilor săi din Partea întunecată.





	1. Capitolul I

Kylo Ren o privi pe Rey cum decola în nava tatălui său, Han Solo, împreună cu echipajul mamei sale, Leia. Însă lui Kylo nu-i mai păsa de nimic. Luke îi spusese că nu este el ultimul Jedi şi lui Kylo Ren îi veni imediat imaginea lui Rey în minte.

O voi distruge! Îşi spuse el. Dar oare chiar vrea să o distrugă pe care îi lăsase o cicatrice nu doar pe chip, dar şi inimă? Chiar dacă el alesese puterea—omorându-l pe Snoke—, nu însemna că a făcut-o doar pentru a deveni el Liderul Suprem. A făcut-o pentru ea şi ea a ales să îl refuze încă o dată şi să dispară din viaţa lui. Cumva, el ştia că o va revedea.

Între timp, Rey închise trapa şi se aşeză oftând şi privind sabia laser a lui Luke Skywalker care fusese ruptă în două, în urma luptei dintre Rey şi Kylo. De ce nu a renunţat? De ce a continuat să meargă pe calea întunericului după ce a făcut sacrificiul lui Snoke pentru a mă salva? Se întrebă ea în timp ce câteva lacrimi i se scurseră pe obraji. Se simţea trădată.

— Rey, ce s-a întâmplat cât ai fost cu Luke pe insulă?

Rey îşi scutură capul şi îl privi pe prietenul ei, Finn. Acesta se aşeză lângă ea şi îi aşteptă răspunsul.

— Luke...Luke m-a ajutat să mă antrenez... să controlez Forța... Cât am fost acolo, am avut o conexiune cu Kylo. O conexiune prin Forță. Snoke ne-a conectat mințile. Mi-a povestit că Luke a simțit întunericul din el și a vrut să îl omoare, însă Kylo a ripostat. Am simțit cumva, o conexiune...i-am văzut viitorul și știu că există bunătate înăuntrul său. 

— Rey...asta e...ciudat.

— Știu. De necrezut, dar știu ce am simţit şi ce-am văzut. Când...ne-am conectat, i-am văzut viitorul. Era clar şi plin de lumină. Cineva îl poate readuce pe calea cea bună.

— Cred că ştim cine e acea persoană, îi spuse Finn. Rey aprobă din cap.

Finn îşi puse mâna pe umărul ei. Era tensionată şi nu putea înţelege de ce. Ea şi Kylo Ren trebuiau să fie...duşmani, nu prieteni. 

— Conexiunea pe care tu şi Ben o aveţi, este una diferită de cea pe care un padawan o are cu maestrul său. Tu şi Ben...puteţi să încheiaţi războiul dacă lucraţi împreună.

Rey ştia că Leia are dreptate, însă toată lumea—inclusiv Luke— o avertizaseră că e prea târziu pentru Kylo să scape de întuneric. Dar Kylo nu era Anakin. Kylo nu intrase de tot în întuneric pentru că el o avea pe Rey. Şi Rey putea să-l readucă pe Ben acasă alături de cei care ţin cu adevărat la el.

Dintr-o dată, Rey se ridică şi se uită într-un punct fix preţ de câteva secunde. Oare Kylo încearcă să creeze din nou o conexiune cu ea sau doar îi joacă mintea feste? Se întâmplaseră prea multe şi Rey îşi dorea o pauză, dar nu avea timp pentru pauze.

— Rey? Ce s-a întâmplat?

— Finn, trebuie să mergem undeva, unde nu ne poate ataca Ordinul Întâi. Avem nevoie de pregătire pentru război. Şi nu trebuie să mai fim distraşi de nimic.

Finn zâmbi. Prietena sa şi-a revenit şi nu mai aducea vorba de Kylo Ren, pentru că aproape o credea că îl vrea de partea binelui. Poe era în spatele lor şi o veghea pe Rose. Bruneta încă nu se trezise, însă el nu-şi luă ochii de la cât Finn şi Rei vorbeau.

— Trebuie să mergem pe o planetă unde vom fi în siguranţă.

— Ce ziceţi de Naboo*? Se auzi vocea lui Poe din spate.

— Ar merge. Chewie, mergem pe Naboo! Strigă Finn.

Între timp, Rey intră într-una dintre cabinele navei. Era chiar cabina lui Han Solo şi putea să recunoască asta după fotografiile cu el şi Chewie din aventurile lor. Apoi una de la căsătoria cu Leia şi...de la naşterea lui Ben Solo.

Încerca din răsputeri să-şi dea seama dacă adineauri Ben încerca să o contacteze sau era doar ea prea obosită. Dar imediat ce îi auzi glasul, ştia că nu e doar o iluzie.

— Rey...Forţa ne conectează chiar dacă Liderul Suprem nu mai e.

— Ce dorești de la mine? îl întrebă ea privindu-l direct în ochii lui negri ca întunericul nopții.

— Alătură-te mie și vom conduce galaxia împreună. Tu... îmi vei fi alături, ca și regină, spuse el în timp ce făcu câțiva pași spre ea. El îi întinse mâna și o privi în ochi. Puterea sa de convingere era mare, însă...nu când o folosea pe ea.

 

Nu-i venea să creadă ce aude. Tocmai el—in care avusese atât de mare încredere că va face ceea ce trebuie —îi propune să se alăture Părții Întunecate.

— Ben, începu ea cu vocea spartă, nu face asta. Nu merge pe calea asta.

— Rey, știm amândoi cum se va termina asta și cred că și tu știi că vei accepta într-un final.

— Niciodată! Ai mai încercat asta şi când ne-am luptat în pădure şi în sala tronului. De ce nu renunţi? De ce...de ce nu vrei să accepţi faptul că întunericul nu e pentru tine. Mi-ai zis că înăuntrul tău se dă un război între întuneric şi lumină. 

Rey folosi forța și aduse sabia către ea. O porni și o îndreptă spre el când...realiză că aceasta nu-l poate răni pentru că el nu se afla de fapt în aceeaşi încăpere cu ea.

— Lumina dinăuntrul tău crește, îi spuse el. Iar întunericul va apărea și el curând...dacă mi te alături.

— Ben, știu că există și înăuntrul tău lumină. Lasă trecutul în urmă, exact cum mi-ai zis tu ultima dată când ne-am întâlnit prin legătura Forței. Lasă trecutul să moară. Ucide-l dacă trebuie. Uită și fă ceea ce trebuie. Dacă nu ar mai există partea întunecată și partea luminii...ce ai face?

Kylo își presă buzele într-o linie dreaptă fără să își ia ochii de la Rey. El se apropie și mai mult de ea. Rey îl privi și strânse sabia în mâini, gata să atace oricând Kylo dă semnalul că va face la fel. Însă el o prinse de braț și o trase mai aproape...de inima sa. Sabia căzu pe podea, iar Rey era în șoc.

— Ben...

El o întrerupse.

— Dacă forța nu ar exista și nici Părțile opuse nu ar exista..., începu el, aș face asta.

Își apropie fața de a lui Rey și fără să îi părăsească privirea... Rey zâmbi, dar îşi scutură capul când el continuă să vorbească.

— Împreună suntem mai puternici, Rey şi putem să avem tot ce ne dorim şi să conducem orice planetă şi să distrugem pe oricine ne stă în cale

— Indiferent de partea de care suntem...

Kylo își înclină capul înspre ușa mare de metal.

— Avem companie.

Şi cu aceste cuvinte fiind rostite, Rey şi Kylo Ren—Ben Solo— erau iarăşi despărţiţi.


	2. Capitolul II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O persoană din trecut revine pentru a schimba destinul unei persoane din prezent. Cum va afecta prezenta sa viitorul lui Ben Solo şi Rey?

După ce legătura dintre Kylo şi Rey s-a încheiat, el a alergat în cabina de pilotare. Simţise că cineva se apropie de navă şi trebuie să îi oprească din a ataca nava.

— Hux!!

Bărbatul care înainte privea către ecranele de control al navei, acum îşi întoarse privirea către noul Lider Suprem. Deşi nu-l suporta pe Kylo Ren, nu voia să îl enerveze pentru că stătea cam rău cu...controlul mâniei.

— Domnule...-începu el, însă Kylor îl întrerupse

— Cineva ne atacă nava! De ce nu ripostăm?

— Domnule, nu ne atacă nimeni. 

— Prostii! Am simţit o forţă puternică apropiindu-se de navă.

Hux îl privi pe Kylo, apoi îşi întoarse privirea către un monitor. Kylo îl privea nedumerit pe roşcat şi folosi forţa să-i întoarcă privirea înapoi spre el.

— Explică-mi ce se întâmplă! Se răsti acesta la el. Hux clipi de două ori şi îi făcu semn spre monitor. Într-adevăr nu era nimeni care să atace nava. Dar ce simţise el? Oare era Rey?

— Să ne întoarcem la bază, spuse el.

Părăsi apoi camera de control şi se întoarse în cabina sa. Simţise ceva puternic ce îl făcuse să creadă că nava sa e atacată, dar se înşelase. După ultima conversaţie cu Rey, începea să-şi pună întrebări despre propria putere. A meritat oare să-l omoare Snoke doar pentru a salva fata? Chiar voia puterea de Lider Suprem? Nu avea încă răspunsuri, dar ştia că la un moment dat îşi va da seama de răspuns. 

Între timp, trebuia să-şi facă un plan pentru a o găsi pe Rey. Oare unde se îndrepta? Voia oare să lupte înapoi?

Normal, el asta ar fi vrut pentru a-i dovedi lui Rey că da, există întuneric în ea. Însă după ce o văzuse încă o dată refuzându-l, ştia că Rey nu o să vină de partea lui, iar pentru el era prea târziu să i se alăture ei— sau poate nu?

— Nu-mi vine să cred că fac asta, dar...pentru prima dată am nevoie de cineva să mă ajute. M-am săturat să fiu controlat de o putere pe care nu o înţeleg.

Kylo Ren era singur în cabina s-a şi ţinea un monolog—sau dialog imaginar— pentru casca bunicului său, Darth Vader adică Anakin Skywalker.

— Ben, ştiu că există bine înăuntrul tău. O simt...

Kylo auzi o voce familiară, dar nu putea fi Rey pentru că era o voce de bărbat.

— Bunicule?

— Nu repeta aceleaşi greşeli pe care le-am făcut şi eu cândva.  
Se auzi din nou vocea.

Şi dintr-o dată Kylo Ren îşi ridică privirea şi îl văzu. Era chiar el—Darth Vader. Dar înainte de toate, era Anakin Skywalker.

— Ce vrei să spui, bunicule?

— Eu am rănit singura persoană care m-a iubit. I-am adus...sfârşitul. Şi când am realizat asta, a fost mult prea târziu să repar greşeala.

— Dar eu nu am pe nim-

— O ai pe mama ta, Ben! Şi mai mult de atât...o ai pe Rey. Poate încă nu ţi-ai dat seama, dar voi doi sunteţi cei care stau la graniţa păcii.

Apoi fantoma dispăru, lăsându-l pe Ben cu lacrimi în ochi. Tocmai îşi dăduse seama că bunicul său are dreptate. Rey era libertatea pentru el. Şi tocmai îşi trădase libertatea.

Kylo îşi închise ochii şi încerând din răsputeri să o caute pe Rey cu ajutorul forţei, reuşi doar să vadă o imagine ştearsă a unei femei. Nu era Rey, însă era o persoană importantă lui.

— Mamă...—sopţi el cu vocea tremurândă. 

— Fiule, am nevoie de tine. Mi-a venit sfârşitul şi nu o să pot să dispar până nu vei fi aici.

— Dar...

Uşile mari de metal se deschiseră şi în cabina lui Kylo Ren, apăru Hux. Zâmbi într-un fel pe care Kylo nu îl înţelegea, dar decise să-l ignore.

— Liderule Suprem...am ajuns la bază. Care este următoarul dumneavoastră ordin?

— Hux! Data viitoare să întrebi înainte să intri.

— Bineînţeles, Lider Suprem.

— Vreau să-i găsim pe cei din Rezistenţă...pe rebeli.

— Trebuie să le găsim mai întâi locaţie, domnule...

— O să fie simplu de aflat, dacă nu ai mai intra fără aprobarea mea!  
Hux făcu câţiva paşi înapoi. Nu voia să-l înfurie pe Kylo Ren. Nu acum. Dacă îi câştiga încrederea putea să-l manipuleze şi să devină chiar el Lider Suprem în locul unui patetic ca el. Kylo Ren era uşor de manipulat.

— Gărzi, scoateţi-l pe Hux de aici. Vreau să rămân singur o vreme.

 

Între timp, în nava Şoimul Mileniului*, Chewie şi C-3PO** jucau un fel de şah. Totul era calm. Echipajul mai avea câţiva ani lumină până să ajungă pe Naboo.

— Finn?

Vocea plăpândă a lui Rose se făcu auzită. Băiatului nu-i veni să creadă că Rose era teafără. Se sacrificase pentru a-l salva şi îi va rămâne dator întreaga lui viaţă pentru asta.

— Rose, ce mă bucur că te-ai trezit! Am crezut că o să...

Ea îl privi şi apoi îl trase mai aproape pentru a-l putea îmbrăţişa.

— Sunt chiar aici, prostuţule.

BB-8*** îşi făcu simţită prezenţa cu câteva bip-uri pe care Poe le numise bip-uri vesele când se luptaseră cu nava lui Kylo.

— Sunt bine, BB-8. Şi eu mă bucur să te văd.

— Ce bine că suntem cu toţii întregi, spuse C-3PO. Cred că Chewie trişează la jocul ăsta.

— Unde ne îndreptăm? Întrebă Rose când se ridică într-un final în picioare şi privi pe fereastră.

— Mergem pe Naboo. Rey doreşte să ne pregătim pentru următoarea luptă cu Kylo Ren. 

După ce o puseră cu toţii la curent pe Rose, aceasta bătu în uşa de la cabina lui Rey.

— E deschis! Şopti ea dinăuntrul cabinei.

Rose intră şi se apropie încet de Rey care stătea pe marginea unui pat privind la sabia laser.

— Rose, mă bucur că te-ai trezit! Eu sunt Rey, îi zâmbi brunetei. Cum te simţi?

— În viaţă pentru început. E o nimica toată. 

— S-a întâmplat ceva?

— Nu, e doar că...Finn m-a pus la curent cu evenimentele. Chiar vrei să-l înfrunţi din nou pe Liderul Suprem?

— Lider Suprem, pufni Rey şi se ridică de pe pat. Tot ce a dobândit Kylo Ren este o iluzie. Puterea şi controlul...o iluzie. L-am văzut într-un viitor apropiat şi era fericit...de partea noastră...Leia nu se simte bine şi tot ce-şi doreşte ea este ca fiul ei să-i fie alături. Vreau să...o ajut. 

— Şi pe el?

— Mai ales pe el.


	3. Capitolul III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> După ce Rezistenţa ajunge pe Naboo, Rey este hotărâtă să-l facă pe Kylo Ren să redevină ce i-a fost sortit să devină. Va reuşi?

După ce au ajuns pe Naboo, s-au odihnit câteva zile, apoi au început antrenamentul. Rey începuse mai devreme. Era extenuată, dar...trebuia să o facă. Trebuia să fie destul de puternică să-i reziste lui Kylo într-o luptă, dar să nu ajungă până la...a se răni unul pe altul.

— Rey! Rey! Trebuie să te oprești.

Rey își opri sabia și își întoarse fața spre Rose. Ele deveniseră prietene bune și își spuneau orice. Rey îi spusese chiar și despre convorbirile cu Kylo de pe Ach-To. De atunci, nu mai avusese decât una...cand plecaseră de pe planeta...

— Rose, hei.

— Rey, exagerezi cu antrenamentul ăsta. Trebuie să iei o pauză.

— A încercat să ia legătura cu mine din nou.

Rose se uită la Rey nedumerită.

— El?

— Da. Dar l-am ignorat. Spunea că Leia vrea să îl aiba alături și că vrea să știe cum se simte.

— Înseamnă că Generalul l-a contactat.

— Da. Nu știu ce să fac... să accept conexiunea și să îi spun unde suntem? Riscăm să ne atace pe nepregătite.

— Încearcă să vorbești cu el. Au trecut câteva săptămâni de atunci. Poate că s-a schimbat ceva.

— Voi încerca.

Rey se opri din antrenament și merse catre o parte mai liniștită, lângă un râu. Se așeză pe iarbă și își închise ochii.

— Rey...ce surpriză să te văd.

— Ben, îi răspunse ea rece. 

— Ai acceptat într-un final să îmi vorbești... Vreau să...

— Nu. Lasă-mă să îți zic un singur lucru. Dacă pui ceva la cale, voi fi nevoită să te...

— Ascultă...Nu pentru asta vorbesc cu tine acum.

Se așeză și el in aceeași poziție ca Rey. Cei doi stăteau față în față cum au făcut-o pe insula lui Luke. Doar că între ei nu se mai afla un foc, ci doar aerul...

— Ești în regulă?

Kylo o privi și se uită spre rana de pe mâna sa. O avea de la lupta cu gărzile lui Snoke. Încă nu se vindecase complet.

— Da. Sunt doar niște zgârieturi. Nu că ți-ar păsa. Tu nu ești demn de a avea... milă pentru cineva.

— Rey...

— Nici măcar pentru tatăl tău.

— Am fost controlat de Snoke. Acum știu că a fost greșit. Și aș vrea să fiu măcar lângă mama când o să...Mi-a cerut asta.

— Ben, șopti ea. Binele creste.

Nici nu realizară când mâinile lor se întâlniră și o strângeau pe cealaltă. Parcă făcuseră asta de mulțime de ori încât se obișnuiseră cu sentimentul.

— Mână ta...e caldă.

— Și a ta.

Inima lui Rey bătea din ce in ce mai tare. Cei doi se apropiară, iar Rey îi atinse obrazul cu palma sa fină.

Ce sentiment frumos, gândi el. Păcat că durase așa puțin fiindcă Rose și Finn o strigară pe Rey.

Kylo dispăru într-o secundă când Rey își îndreaptă privirea spre cei doi.

— Rey, ai reușit să...

Rey se uită în palmă și observa un mic lănțișor cu un pandantiv ciudat. Era un lănțișor pe care Kylo i-l lăsase în palmă. Dar...nu era oare o iluzie?

— Eşti ok? Eşti cam palidă.

— Sunt bine, Rose. Ce se întâmplă?

Rose îi arată spre navă și văzu echipajul alergând.

— Suntem atacați și trebuie să plecăm. E timpul. Toți ne-am antrenat și e timpul să mergem să-l înfruntăm pe Kylo Ren.

— Nu, o să îl înfrunt singură.

— Dar Rey...

— E singura șansă.

Kylo o privea pe Rey și se simțea paralizat în prezența ei. Și ea îl privea pe el, însă nu îndrăzni să facă niciun pas. Kylo începu să se miște către ea. 

— Ce vrei să faci, Ben? Să mă ucizi pentru că sunt printre ultimii Jedi rămași?

Cum să o distrugă când era singura slăbiciune a lui? Ar fi făcut orice pentru ea...l-a ucis chiar și pe Liderul Suprem—Snoke. Însă nu știa cum să îi răspundă și o lăsă să continue.

— Când am luptat împreună pentru a distruge gărzile lui Snoke din sala tronului...am simțit că suntem puternici împreună. De ce vreau să lupți pentru a face rău? De ce nu lupți pentru bine? Pentru pace?

Fata era acum doar la câțiva pași depărtare de el.

—... alături de mine, continuă Rey când corpurile lor nu mai aveau aproape niciun spațiu liber rămas între ele.

— Rey...- șopti el și vocea începu să îi tremure.

Rey se uită în ochii lui și întinse o mână spre chipul său.

— Nu ești ca bunicul tău. Ben, tu încă poți să faci ceea ce trebuie.

Rey îi atinse obrazul pe care avea cicatricea. Nu era ca atunci când îl atinse prin conexiunea forței. Și Kylo o simțea pe Rey tremurând.

— Îmi pare rău, spuse ea și își mută privirea și mâna de pe chipul său pe sabia laser care era agățată de cureaua ei. Strânse sabia în mână, dar nu o porni.

Un bubuit puternic se făcu auzit în încăpere, apoi câțiva pași se făcură auziți. Era Hux.

— E totul în regulă, Lider Suprem?

Hux intră dintr-o dată și nu o observă pe Rey la început în cabina lui Kylo de interogații.

— Totul e bine, Hux. 

Rey se apropie de dădu într-o parte și se uită la Hux. Acesta o observă și se încruntă.

— Domnule c-

— Pleacă, Hux! Acum!

Hux își întoarse corpul spre ieșire și plecă. Kylo îl forță pe Hux prin puterea forței.

Cei doi rămaseră singuri  din nou. Rey zâmbi. Acum știa că îl poate aduce pe Ben pe drumul cel bun.

— Te vei întoarce cu mine?

— Rey, ăsta e locul meu. Nu mai am cale de întoarcere.

— Sigur că ai. Eu îți ofer o a doua șansă și te voi ajuta să mergi pe calea corectă.

— Nu pot să sfidez întunericul. 

— Ba poți. Nu ești de tot afundat cum a fost Anakin. 

Rey își întinse mâna spre Kylo exact cum o făcuse el când o rugă să i se alăture.

— Mamei tale îi este dor de tine, spuse ea, iar el zâmbi pentru prima oară.

— Numai ei îi este?

Era adevărat. Și ei, dar și lui Rey îi era dor de Ben, deși nu îl cunoscuse înainte de toate astea. Îi era dor de pe Ben pe care îl văzuse în conexiunea forței pe insula lui Luke de pe Ach-To. Ben își întinse și el mâna spre ea, iar Rey îl prinse de mână și zâmbi. Cei doi se îmbrățișară.

— Mulțumesc, Ben. Știam că vei face ce trebuie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sper să vă placă! Voi face şi versiunea în engleză cât de curând pot.


End file.
